Once Upon a Birthday
by ShnieseAce
Summary: A little peak into a birthday in Sasuke's childhood. Story includes my OC, Akemi. Premassacre.


"Happy birthday Sasuke~!" was the first thing that a one Sasuke Uchiha woke up to on the 23rd of July. The child rubbed his eyes and opened them to identify the owner of the feminine voice. It was his older sister, Akemi, who had awakened him. Her sparkling onyx eyes stared down at him, and her lips were pulled back into a grin that revealed her teeth. He sat up quickly, almost slamming his head into hers, and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, her grin growing larger.

"You're warm," Sasuke stated, making his older sister laugh. She helped the boy out of bed and wrapped his blanket around him. He pulled it closer to him, trying to keep warm. The two walked downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting for them. Downstairs, in the kitchen was the rest of the family, consisting of Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. Two of the two, being Mikoto and Itachi, were talking about the smallest Uchiha, who had just happened to have opened the door to the kitchen. Itachi got up from his seat at the table and walked over to his siblings to greet them.

The eldest sibling set his large hand in his little brother's spikey hair and ruffled it slightly, making the child whine in protest. "Happy birthday, Otouto," Itachi said, laughing slightly at the child's protests. The eldest sibling knelt down to give his brother a hug, and the child ran into his arms, dropping the blanket in the process.

"Alright, you three, it's time for breakfast," Mikoto said as the two boys released each other.

Sasuke looked over at his mother and then around the room, looking for the food. "What's for breakfast, Haha?" the small boy asked his mother.

The mother walked over to a counter near the refrigerator, picked something up, and walked back into sight, revealing a platter of onigiri. Sasuke's eyes became the size of the food, and his lips pulled back into a grin. Akemi laughed lightly at Sasuke's reaction to his second favorite food.

The siblings returned to the table, where Mikoto had set down the food. Akemi got up to help her mother hand out plates. Soon, the shiny ceramic plates were all handed out, everyone had food on their plates, and everyone was seated. "Itadakimasu," the family chorused.

The first bite that the birthday boy took revealed katsubushi filling inside of the rice ball. His small eyes widened again, and he 'hn'ed in satisfaction. Sasuke's older sister inwardly giggled at the grunt.

The Uchiha family continued to eat their wonderful breakfast, which had been prepared especially for their birthday boy. Every now and then, someone would compliment Mikoto on her wonderful cooking, but other than that, there was silence.

After breakfast, Sasuke's birthday began to get even better. The boy's siblings planned on taking him shopping for ninja gear, as he would be starting in the academy soon. The child had been excited about being a ninja ever since he saw his brother practice for the academy.

Itachi took his little brother back upstairs to get him ready for the day, while Akemi stayed downstairs and talked with her parents. Sasuke chose a black t-shirt with the Uchiha insignia on it, and a pair of blue jean shorts to wear for the day. He pulled the shirt over his head and slid his small legs into the shorts. He took his aniki's hand and pulled him back downstairs with him. The eldest sibling chuckled quietly at his little brother's eagerness to go, though the little one didn't know where exactly they were going.

As the brothers made it back to the bottom floor of the house, they noticed that Akemi was dressed, had her shoes in her hands, and was ready to go, other than putting her shoes on. "Let's go, Boys," she said, walking to the door and slipping her shoes on. Sasuke ran from the bottom of the stairs to his sister, who handed him his hand-me-down ninja shoes. They were Itachi's when he was younger, and he had outgrown them a long time ago. They now fit Sasuke, so the child used them as his own. Itachi followed, and also stuck his feet in his ninja sandals.

The three siblings walked out of the house, and headed towards the ninja clothes shop. It was a long walk from the Uchiha compound to the shop, as the compound had recently been relocated to the edge of Konohagakure, but Sasuke seemed to keep his happy and excited attitude. Itachi, Sasuke, and Akemi chatted on their way to the shop, and Sasuke tried, unsuccessfully, to weasel out where they going from his siblings.

When they reached the store, Sasuke's expression was a mix of happiness and confusion. "What are we doing here?" the child asked his older siblings.

"Well, in honor of your birthday, your brother and I have decided to take you shopping for ninja gear, since you'll be starting the ninja academy soon," Sasuke's older sister replied, grinning.

Sasuke ran up to his sister and quickly wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her stomach. He mumbled a muffled thank you, and she patted his head. "Well, are we going to hug all day or do you want to go shopping?" she asked, making the child let go of her and run into the building. Akemi jogged to keep up with him, and Itachi followed, laughing at the two.

O~O~O

"No, just... no."

"Why nooooot?"

"Because. Put that one back on the rack."

"Why don't you let the poor kid wear what he wants to wear?"

"I'm not letting the kid wear something that looks terrible on him!"

The Uchiha sibling were currently arguing over what Sasuke should choose as his new ninja gear. One was one that Akemi picked out, that all of them agreed looked good on the small child, the other two or three were ones that Sasuke had liked.

"Well, why don't we just get this one then?" Sasuke asked, holding up one of his favorite ones.

"Why don't we get you the one that we all liked on you, and put the other ones back? Hm? How does that sound?" Sasuke glanced at the one that they had originally picked out. It was a navy blue t-shirt, a pair of loose but not too loose grey shorts, white cloth wrist-covers with belts on the end to keep them on, and shin covers.

Sasuke sighed, deciding to go for the outfit. "Alright, let's get it," the child replied, grinning.

They payed for the birthday boy's new outfit and walked out of the store, bag in hand. Akemi let the boys back to the compound and to the back door of the house. "Let's see if we can suprise Haha and Chichi with your new outfit, Sas," the girl said, helping the boys sneak upstairs. "Alright, Tachi, you help Sas get ready, I'll wait out here," Akemi said, leaning against the door frame. Itachi nodded and walked in with Sasuke and the bag containing the ninja gear.

O~O~O

"Haha! Chichi! We're home!" Akemi yelled, walking through the front door. Itachi and Sasuke, in his new outfit, followed. The group walked into the living room, where their parents were talking.

When the group walked into the room, both parents stopped their conversation and look up at the three. Mikoto was the first to speak. "Aww! My little boy! You look so cute!" she cooed. She got up and squatted down to hug the child. He hugged back, and replied with a thank you.

After the mother was done cooing over her child, Fugaku replied with a simple, "I'm glad that you're ready to start at the academy." Sasuke, used to being treated like this by his uncaring father, nodded at Fugaku's words. Akemi's eyes narrowed at the lack of appraisal for the child. Itachi was the favored child of the family, and Akemi never thought that it was very fair._ When I get older and have children, I'll _never _favor them over each other._ she inwardly promised herself.

The family started talking, Itachi to his father, Akemi and Sasuke to their mother. Dinner came soon after the children got home. Dinner was... eventful to say the least. About halfway through the family's dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup a storm started, though no one knew about it until a loud _boom _of thunder was heard, making Sasuke spill his soup all over his new outfit. The child muttered something and Mikoto got up.

"Well, that didn't last long. Let's get you out of that and get it washing before it soaks in good," the mother stated, her instincts taking over. The two walked upstairs to get the smaller into clean clothed and throw his in the wash, leaving the other three alone.

Soon afterwards, a loud knock was heard on the wooden front door. _Who the heck is that...?_ Akemi wondered. "I'll get it," she said, jumping up and walking to the front door. She slid it open, revealing her favorite cousin, Shisui. She hugged the older boy. "Well, hello there! I haven't seen you in forever!"

The boy smiled at his younger cousin and hugged her back. "Hello. Okaa-san told me to come over and make sure that you guys were alright. The lightning that just flashed was right over your house," Shisui said, letting go of his cousin.

"Yeah, we're fine over here. Come on in. We're eating dinner at the moment, but we should be done pretty soon. Anyways, you're getting wt out there," Akemi replied, noticing his dripping wet hair.

"Thank you," he replied walking in. The older boy slipped his shoes off at the door, and stood in the middle of the room.

Akemi walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Haha? Can you bring a small towel with you when you come downstairs, please?"

"Yes, I will, Hun," Mikoto called down.

Akemi turned back to her cousin. "You know where the living room is, you can go ahead and sit in there until one of us is done. I should be out in a minute or two, as I'm almost done with my dinner." Shisui nodded and walked out of the room to the living room.

Akemi headed back to the dining room and looked at her father, who had opened his mouth to speak. "Who was at the door, Akemi?" Fugaku asked.

"It was Shisui-kun. Otou-san, may I make a request?" Her father nodded his yes. "May I be excused from dinner so that I may go keep Shisui-kun company?"

Fugaku sighed, seeing this coming as soon as his daughter said that it was Shisui at the door. "I guess. Yes you are excused." Akemi smiled at her father.

"Thank you, Otou-san," she said, bowing. She took her plate and bowl, emptied her food into the garbage can, and poured her soup down the sink. She walked out of the room, leaving Itachi and Fugaku to their meal.

O~O~O

Later that night, after Shisui had headed home, Mikoto announced that it was time for bed for the children. All three children nodded, knowing better than to argue with their parents. Each child headed to their respectful room, and all but one fell asleep quickly.

Little feet padded down the hallway leading to one of the children's room about an hour later. The child slid the door to the room open and walked over to the bed within the room's walls. The child nudged the lump, causing it to wake up.

"Hmm? What?" a groggy voice said, rolling over to face the small child. "Hn? Sasuke, what's wrong?" the older boy said.

"I can't sleep," he muttered. Itachi understood almost completely.

"So you want me to come lay with you?" Itachi asked. The boy nodded and the eldest child swung his legs out of bed. He walked down the hall, Sasuke trailing behind him. Sasuke turned into a room and walked over to the bed. He nudged the child in the bed, waking her up.

She rolled over and looked at the child, seeing what he wanted already written on his face. "Alright, let's go," she said, getting up. She walked down the hall to Sasuke's room, and slid the door open. She noticed someone in the room already and tensed. As she walked forward, though, she noticed that the silhouette was the one of her older brother. She inwardly laughed, and then crawled into her little brother's bed. "Well, come on you two," she said.

Itachi looked at his sister, who Sasuke had apparently snagged on the way. He chuckled quietly at her impatientness, and motioned for Sasuke to crawl into bed. The youngest crawled into the bed, facing his older sister, and Itachi climbed into the bed after him, facing the child. Itachi and Akemi locked hands over the child, and they all mumbled a goodnight to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. How cute? Akemi is my O/C, who just happened to fit into this story perfectly. So, here's a little story (well, I'm not sure how little, as I haven't checked the word count recently) for the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha's birthday! Happy birthday, Sasuke~! Thank you guys for reading, and goodnight, all!**

**~ShnieseAce**


End file.
